The Nanny
by Accio-love55
Summary: I stink at summaries so short hand. Troy is a famous basketball player who has a son. Gabriella becomes his new nanny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my story but I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. It's just my plot. If you don't like it don't read. It's not following a plot because all the characters are going to be in their 20's. So read or don't.**

20 year old Troy Bolton waited in his apartment for his new nanny to start. He had to go to practice with the L.A Lakers. He had been drafted to play for them right out of high school, the one problem was, his girlfriend was pregnant with their child. So the baby was born, Troy played for the Lakers and the girlfriend left Troy for someone else, leaving Troy with the baby boy. His son was adorable but Troy could never keep a nanny for more then a week. He would always find his cloths missing because the last nanny was a fan girl of his. So he had his friends, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross help him find a new nanny. Of course they were all on the L.A Lakers but they also went to high school together in New Mexico. So Sharpay Evans, who was going out with Zeke and is Ryan's sister, Taylor McKessie, who was currently dating Chad and Kelsi Mielsen, who was dating Jason, started their search for a new nanny.

After a few days of searching they couldn't find anyone who wasn't obsessed with Troy. Taylor decided to call a few different people but none of them passed the test. When the girls couldn't find anyone Troy's best friend Chad tried to call an old friend of his. His friend being Gabriella Montez, she had moved away before the start of middle school, and went to the Elementary School with the group. The group had all gone to the same elementary school, but Chad was really the only one who still talked to Gabriella. This was due to the fact that his mother was good friends with her mother. Chad had managed to keep in touch with Gabriella though out the years after Gabriella had moved so they were still close friends.

So, after the girlfriends had given up hope on finding the perfect nanny, Chad went over to Gabriella's house to get her to go meet Troy Bolton. He knew that she wasn't a big fan of his but she did find Aiden adorable. Chad let himself into Gabriella's apartment and saw her watching TV.

"Brie, I got a job for you since you quit your waitress job." Chad told her as he took a seat next to her.

Gabriella sighed. "I don't like the jobs you get me Chad. I always end up hating them and leaving them." She said looking at him.

Chad smirked, "So I should tell Troy Bolton that you don't want to be the new nanny for Aiden?" he said looking at her.

Gabriella's eyes widen. "Are you serious? That's the job your getting me?!" she asked excited. The moment Chad nodded his head she jumped from the couch and ran into her room grabbing cloths and running into the bathroom. She came out 20 minutes later ready. "Interview time?" she asked excited as Chad just left and lead her out to his car. She got into her own and followed him to Troy Bolton's apartment.

Once they arrived at the apartment she got out of her car and straighten out the shirt she was wearing over her jeans. She figured she wouldn't need to dress nicely for a nanny job. She was wearing simple jeans and a black t-shirt. Her hair was down in loose curls and her makeup was light. She looked professional but at the same time managed to dress casual.

As they got to the apartment door, Gabriella took notice that it was apartment number 8 on the second floor, end of the hall. She saw Chad just walk right into Troy's apartment and pull her in with him. She looked around the apartment, it was full of little kid stuff, and pictures of Aiden as well as pictures of Troy and his friends.

She laughed slightly when she saw Aiden run over to Chad and holding onto his leg. She looked up and saw Troy Bolton standing right in front of them. She never caught on to the whole, Troy Bolton is a mega hottie. She just thought that his son was adorable.

Chad looked at Troy. "This is Gabriella Montez. I brought her over to be your nanny, so I'm going to take Aiden in his room to play and you can interview her." he said as he picked up Aiden who started to play with Chad's large amount of hair.

Troy looked at Gabriella and right away could tell she wasn't some crazy stalker girl. "Sit." he said motioning to the couch. He sat down next to her and said, "So, Gabriella, why should I hire you?"

Gabriella looked at him. "Because I'm not some crazy fan girl, I'm friends with Chad so you can trust me. Your not going to find anything missing and truthfully you don't have to worry about me trying to injure Aiden because I like him better then you." she stated as she looked him straight in the eye.

Troy was shocked for the first time in his life. He looked down at his red basketball shorts and white tank top and then back up to Gabriella. "Some nights you might need to fly out with the team and I to away games because I don't like not seeing my son. You are required to come with me to basketball dinners since Aiden always comes with me. You can take Aiden anywhere in town just protect him as if he was your own. Last, if it is late and I'm not home, you are allowed to stay here so you don't need to drive home tired so you might have to keep some sets of cloths in the guest room." he said looking her in the eyes. He was thinking to himself, _she has pretty brown eyes, she is really pretty. _

It took Gabriella a moment but her serious face turned into a smile. "I got the job? Just like that? How come." she asked looking at him. She saw Chad and Aiden run into the living room where they were and Aiden climbed into the couch with Troy. Aiden gave a cute smile to Gabriella which made her smile more.

"Aiden, this is Gabriella, she is your new nanny." Troy said to Aiden as Aiden stood on the couch and sat on Gabriella's lap.

"Ello Gabi." Aiden said clearly with his cute little voice.

Gabriella smiled, "Hello Aiden." she said. She watched as Troy stood up and motioned for Chad to come over with then.

"You need to come with us to practice so you can meet anyone and then I will take you to your apartment so you can get stuff to keep here and we shall return to here." Troy said as Chad took Aiden from Gabriella.

Chad and Aiden started out of the apartment and Troy lead Gabriella. "Just to warn you, there are going to be paparazzi asking random questions so just stay close to me. That's why Chad took Aiden so I can answer questions about you." As they headed towards the outside, Troy held Gabriella close to him. He saw Chad already had Aiden in the car so he made his way through the crowd holding Gabriella closer to him.

One news reporter asked, "Troy Troy, over here, is this your new girlfriend or the newest nanny?"

An other said, "Troy, look over here, how long is this nanny going to stay? Also does Aiden like her?"

The last one said, "Troy, is this a female that you have gotten pregnant so she is living with you?"

Gabriella felt like she was blinded by the flashes but oddly enough felt safe within Troy's arms. She got into the back with Aiden and took over in keeping the flashes out of his eyes as Chad started to drive to the gym…..

**A/N: I know its alittle rushed but I just wanted to get the first chapter done so here it is. The next chapters are going to be more spaced out then this. **

**In Chapter 2 Gabriella meets the rest of the gang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

As they arrived at the gym, Gabriella was slightly shaking, she saw even more people with cameras outside the gym, there was even more then there was in front of Troy's apartment building. Gabriella again went to cover Aiden's eyes from the flashes but Chad got out of the car and grabbed Aiden before she could get him out of the car seat. She saw Troy open the door for her and walked her inside the gym again ignoring the questions being asked.

Once they were save in the gym Troy took Aiden from Chad and lead Gabriella into the basketball court where everyone currently was sitting, not practicing, just sitting on the stands.

"Everything, this is Gabriella Montez, Aiden's her nanny." he said introducing her to everyone. "This is Zeke Baylor and his girlfriend Sharpay Evans. Jason Cross and his girlfriend Kelsi Mielsen, Taylor McKessie who is currently dating Chad. And the guy on the other side of Sharpay is her brother Ryan Evans."

Gabriella smiled at all of them and laughed as Taylor basically jumped on her. "You never come over for dinner any more, I was getting worried until Chad said you were in between jobs." she said. Taylor and Gabriella had a common liking, Chad. Taylor was dating him and Gabriella and Chad were always like brother and sister. So Gabriella was introduced to Taylor a few weeks back and the two girls just clicked. "What a small world it is, huh Gabs?" Taylor added as she took Aiden from Troy and pulled Gabriella to the stands.

The boys had to practice for a bit, so the girls decided to chat and get to know Gabriella, as Aiden was now sitting on her lap.

Taylor smiled at the other two girls then to Gabriella, "No other nanny gets him to like her that quick." she said smiling as she watched Aiden looked up at Gabriella and then point out to the court excited about watching his dad play.

Gabriella whispered something to Aiden and he giggle. "He is never like this with other nanny's? He is such a sweet kid. I can't see why he wouldn't be like this to others." she said to the three girls who were currently looking at her in shock. "What?" she asked confused.

This time the shyest of the bunch, Kelsi, spoke up, "Aiden never laughs at anything unless its from Troy or Chad." she said softly. She looked out the court and even all the guys stopped practicing seeing it was currently only them since they didn't have a real practice. But even they were shocked to hear Aiden giggle.

Gabriella looked down at the stands like she did something wrong. She wasn't use to this may people staring at her unless she had don't something wrong. When she looked up Troy was standing in front of her and she bit her lip looking down again.

Troy was slightly confused. "Gabriella, you didn't do anything wrong. Why are you acting like you did?" he waited for a reply but she didn't so he kept talking, "The only reason we all went quiet was because no one makes him laugh let alone do his cute giggle unless its myself and sometimes Chad. Its not anything bad, just a shocker."

Gabriella just nodded her head. "Alright." she said finally. She looked down at Aiden who was looking up at her.

"No sad Gabi." he said softly as he looked up at her. "Play basketall." he added with a cute smile. "Gabi, daddy and Uncie Chad play basketall."

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "I'm not very good at basketball Aiden." she said softly as she looked at the other girls who were still in slight shock that Aiden got along with her so well.

Chad laughed. "Not very good is an understatement Gabs. I've seen you try to play and your REALLY bad." he said laughing alittle more, his big hair bouncing back and forth as he laughed.

Aiden glared at Chad and got up walking over to him. "Be nice uncie Chad." he said pointing his pointer finger at him.

"What are you going to do if I'm not Aiden?" Chad replied sticking out his tongue at Aiden.

Taylor chuckled and moved next to Gabriella who still thought she did something wrong by making Aiden giggle. "Aiden being your mini knight in shinning armor." Taylor said smirking. "These fights can go on forever, Chad likes to act like he is 3."

Gabriella laughed alittle and noticed that Troy was looking back and forth between herself and Aiden and Chad's little fight.

Aiden put his hands on his hips. "I say be nice to Gabi uncie Chad." he said glaring up at his "uncle."

Chad copied Aiden's current position and put his hands on his hips. "What are you going to do about it small fry?" he said looking down at Aiden then up to Troy who was looking at Gabriella.

"Bye bye hair." Aiden said smirking and laughed as Chad fell to the floor, 'scared'. Aiden ran back to Gabriella and said, "I win!" He climbed back onto her lap as Chad stood up.

Everyone was laughing, including Gabriella. "You won the battle, thank you." Gabriella said smiling down at Aiden then at Troy.

Chad was laughing as Troy went over to him. "You lost against a three year old." Troy said smirking.

"He threatened my hair." Chad said as he shook his head causing his hair to move with it. He smirked as Troy started to laugh. "He always gets me with it, I know, I know."

When Chad and Troy went back over to the group Troy noticed that Aiden was pretty much asleep on Gabriella's lap. "I think that's a sign we need to go. Chad, can you get a rid back to my apartment to get your car? That way I can take Gabriella to her house to get some stuff if she wants to keep anything at the apartment, incase she needs to stay the night." he said. When Chad nodded his head Troy, Gabriella and a half asleep Aiden said bye to the rest of the gang.

When the three left the paparazzi where having a field day with Gabriella carrying Aiden out of the gym.

"Troy, please just answer a few questions." one guy called, and Troy stopped.

"If I answer some questions will you guys stop following us?" Troy asked slightly mad.

The paparazzi nodded his head. "I am with a local magazine and I was wondering is this a secret girlfriend or Aiden's new nanny?" he asked as he got ready to write down what Troy was going to say.

Troy looked at Gabriella who nodded her head. "She is Aiden's new nanny. Her name is Gabriella and that is all your getting about her. If she is out with Aiden, no one go near her. She is here to do her job and that is watch over my son and if you people make it hard for her to take care of my son, all of you will be out of jobs." he said as he put his hand on Gabriella's back and lead her to the car.

He took Aiden from her and put him into the backseat of the car. Gabriella got into the passenger seat and said, "You didn't need to do that Troy." She bit her lip looking at him.

Troy smiled at her. "I know, but I want to keep Aiden and you safe." he said as he started to drive off as she told him where to go.

**What to look for in chapter 3:**

**-Troy and Gabriella go to get stuff from Gabriella's apartment**

**-They get to know each other better while Aiden naps**

**And maybe**

**-The first game of the season**


	3. NOTE TO THOSE WHO READ THIS

Hey all! I know I've been MIA for quite some time now but I'm getting back into writing, and I'm starting to remember why I love it. So soon enough I will be having more stories up and new chapters so please bare with me. I'm trying to get use to it all again. Please continue to read the stories and read my new ones. I would love reviews saying how I can improve my writing. Thank you guys for sticking with me through my vanishing act. You guys are AMAZING!


End file.
